The Harlem Hospital clinical care unit is well established. It will continue to provide care to the patients and to foster their participation in Center studies. A subproject will concentrate on health care providers education. The purpose of this proposal is to improve the education of health care professionals through the provision of education on sickle cell disease, trait and related hemoglobinopathies. The project will address the education of nursing and social work students with a goal to: 1) increase their ability to provide meaningful and comprehensive care for patients with sickle cell disease, 2) provide a multidisciplinary forum for the sharing of experiences and resolution of problems, 3) encourage nurses and social workers to become involved in service and research on sickle cell disease. The program will involve formal courses for nursing and social work students taught by a multidisciplinary team. The courses will be offered as part of the curriculum at the Columbia University School of Social Work and at the Harlem Hospital Neonatal Nurse Practitioner course, and will also be offered to other school in New York City. There will be two symposia scheduled for the Fall of 1994 and 1997 for the purpose of presenting concepts and research results on "Multidisciplinary Approach to Sickle Cell Disease". There will also be a summer internship program open to nursing and social work students.